Endurance
by 59katie
Summary: Walker wants Alex to have more children soon but Alex wants to wait a few years. Walker takes on a dangerous undercover assignment and he is found out.


Endurance by Katie 59

Chapter One

Alex was going into her office when she heard her huband Texas Ranger Cordell Walker tell her to wait up for him. She stopped and Walker caught up to her then said " How about we go into your private office? We need to talk about the White Ghost case." Alex showed Walker into her private office and after they were seated she asked him " Is the White Ghost case a new one that you and Trivette are bringing to the D.A.'s office?" Walker answered " No. It's case that the Captain in Houston has asked for help with. Harland assigned the two of us to go there and help out with the case."

" Are you going undercover? Do you have any idea how long you will be gone this time? When are the two of you leaving?" Alex questioned her husband who answered her " Yes we're going undercover. No I don't know how long we'll be gone. We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

Changing the subject Alex said " Okay. Now that's out of the way as your wife I would like to remind you that it's your turn to stop and pick up some condoms." Walker got a displeased look on his face so she added " Cordell you know that Dr. Bates said that I shouldn't go back on my birth control pills until after I've had several monthlies because of that week I didn't have the pills with me and wasn't able to take them. And you also know that we're not ready to have any more children at this time. So it's us using condoms or us not having sex. If you don't want to pick up the condoms don't but you have to be willing to go without sex from me."

Walker told her " I'm ready for us to have more children so why can't we just skip the condoms and get started on that?" Alex responded " You may be ready to have more children but you aren't the one who has to put their career on hold while they are pregnant. I am. In two or three years I'll consider having another baby but right now I can't see myself trying to care for a three year old, a two year old and a newborn all at the same time. And before you say that you'll help me with them I'll point out to you that you work a lot of overtime and that you still take on undercover assignments away from us. You know just like the one that you're getting ready to start in Houston. Walker we both need to figure out a way to spend more time with the children that we have right now before we have any more. When we can do that then we'll talk about having more children."

Walker knowing that he had lost the argument said " I'll pick up the children at four and take them home. What time do you think you'll be home?" Alex answered him " Hopefully by seven at the latest. I have to file a brief with Judge Lorne explaing why I think that Coltrane shouldn't be given a new trial. Then I get to explain verbally to him why I'm filing the brief. Sometimes he'll make you explain over and over again why I'm filing the brief and at other times he'll just take the brief and only make you explain once. Maybe this will be one of those times that I only have to explain once. But I doubt if it will be what with some of the remarks he's been making to me in open court.

It turned out not to be one of those times because Alex was kept in court by Judge Lorne who made her explain over and over again why she was filing the brief opposing a new trial for Coltrane. After she explained verbally for the seventh time her reasons for filing the brief objecting to a new trial for the defendant Lorne stunned her by ruling " It is my opinion that your reasons for filing that brief are invalid. What I'm saying is that you're not to file it with this court. That you have no valid legal basis to file an objection to Mr. Coltrane receiving a new trial. Therefor I am granting the defendant Coltrane a new trial and ordering his release from Huntsville no later than Friday at noon. A.D.A. Cahill any objection you have to my ruling file them with my clerk tomorrow morning. Court dismissed." Alex left the courtroom and headed to the D.A.'s office where she wrote out a report on the Coltrane case and dropped it off at the D.A's main office. Then she went home to find the house a mess.

After straightening up the living room Alex went in search of her husband only to find both of the children's rooms also a mess. It was at that point that Alex became concerned that something night have happened to her family so she went back downstairs calling out for her husband. Not hearing him answer her Alex decided to check the barn just to make sure that they weren't there before she called anyone. Her family was in the barn standing by the stalls containing the horses. Seeing his wife enter the barn Walker said to her " How about you take them into the house while I finish my chores out here?"

" Okay you two how about we go into the house?" Alex asked her children but Keith shook his head no then said " Me stay with Daddy." Angela toddled over to Alex who picked her up then told her son " Come on Keith we are going into the house now." Keith again shook his head no and said " Me stay with Daddy." Walker then went over to his son and said to him " You go with Mommy son. Daddy will be in later. Go on now." Keith followed his mother out of the barn.

About an hour later Walker came into the house and asked his wife " What's for dinner?" Alex replied " Whatever you make. Right now I have a big mess to clean up that you and your children left for me." Walker kissed her on the cheek then went into the kitchen where he picked up the phone and ordered them dinner. Walker then returned to the living room and informed his wife that their dinner was on it's way. Alex retorted that since he wasn't cooking dinner Walker could then help her clean up the mess that he had let the children make while he was watching them. Walker knowing that she had a point helped his wife clean the mess up. After that was done Alex did some laundry while they were waiting for their dinner to arrive.

Later on after the children were asleep the Walkers retired to their bedroom where things quickly heated up between the two of them. Pulling away from her husband for a minute Alex asked him " Where are the condoms at?" Walker pulled her back to him and undid her blouse as he answered " I didn't stop and get them because I had the children with me." Walker then began to trail kisses down Alex's neck until he reached the top of her breasts. Alex moaned in pleasure then questioned him " Was that on purpose? Or did you just forget to pick them up?"

" Alex I told you that I had the children with me and I couldn't take them in a store with me to buys those things. Now where were we?" Walker replied as he started undoing Alex's bra. Unable to resist her husband Alex slid her hands to the top button on Walker's shirt and began to undo it. After they were done Alex said to him " Walker we are really going to have to start using condoms when we make love. I don't want to accidently get pregnant at this time and you know that. So the question is do I stop on the way home from work tomorrow and pick them up or do you?" Instead of answering that question Walker pulled Alex to him and set about making her forget all about the subject of condoms. Alex knew what he was doing but she went along with it.

The next morning as they were getting ready to leave the house Alex said to Walker " Before I pick up the children from the daycare center today I will stop by the drug store and pick some condoms up." Walker didn't say anything to that because he wanted them to have another baby sooner rather than later like Alex wanted to. That night in their bedroom when Alex pulled out a condom Walker tried to talk his way out of putting it on so Alex put in on him herself. By that point the only thing Walker could think about was being with his wife in their bed. After they were done Alex asked him " So cowboy did you even notice that you were wearing a condom?" Walker wisely replied " No I didn't lady. Now how about we do that again?" Alex thought that was a very good idea but insisted on being on top. Walker agreed to that and they made love again. After they were finished Alex snuggled close as she said " I will miss you so much Cordell." Walker kissed his wife then told her " I'll miss you and the children too."

Chapter Two

Walker and Trivette were meeting with the Captain in charge of the Houston office of the Texas Rangers, Jorey Merced at a motel on the outskirts of town. After looking both Walker and Trivette over for several minutes Captain Merced said to the pair. " Okay fellows here's the deal. The Houston Police department and the F.B.I. have been trying to get someone undercover in the White Ghost drug cartel but everytime they got someone in that someone was found out somehow and killed after being tortured. The body was then left at Houston P.D. headquarters with a warning letter attached to it. Now I have to tell you two that we are talking about three members of the Police Department and two F.B.I. Special Agent's deaths. I can't demand that you risk your lifes in this matter but I would like you to at least think about helping me out on this. If you decided to take on the mission you have to understand that you Ranger Walker will most likely be all by yourself inside of a dangerous drug cartel without any way to get yourself help if you're found out. Ranger Trivette if your partner takes this assignment you are going to have to take a beating in order for Walker's cover story to hold up." Trivette suggested " I think you had better explain exactly what you mean by that Captain Merced."

" The White Ghost drug cartel was formed by a Aryan Nation group that decided the quickest way for them to raise money to overthrow the goverment was for them to get into the drug business and they did it in a big way. Now about the only way that someone can be asked to join their social club is for that someone to beat up a minority in front of a member. That means Walker in order for you to even get your foot in the door you have to beat someone up and since we can't have you beating up a civilian it's going to have to be someone who can take a beating and live to tell about it. I know that's asking a lot from you Ranger Trivette but we don't have any other way to go about this. We need to get this group before they become so big that we can't touch them without a lot of people losing their lives in the effort. I'll leave you two to think it over. When you decide let me know and I'll arrange things for you." Merced replied.  
" We'll let you know." Walker answered so Merced left the motel room. After he was gone Walker told his partner " We'll do this on our own Trivette. The less the police and the F.B.I. know about this the better." Trivette then said " I thought that you would say that Walker because there has to be a leak in either the F.B.I. or the Police Department. But have you really thought this through? What happens if you do get inside the White Ghost drug cartel and you're found out? What happens then? How do I tell Alex that I was unable to get you out of there?"

" After I've been uncover for a month with that drug cartel you have the police department raid that social club. I'll find a way to let you know what's going on after the raid. Okay?" Walker answered so a reluctant Trivette agreed to the plan even though he thought Walker was insane to do it. Walker arranged to beat up Trivette in front of a member of the aryan social club. When Walker was beating up Trivette that member tried to join in but Walker quickly tossed the man aside while snarling at him " This one is mine and mine alone. If you want to beat someone up why don't you try that little kid over there? You might be able to take him on."

The man swung at Walker as he said " I'll show you how to beat someone up." Walker blocked the punch then took the man down. Trivette scambled away while yelling that he was going to sue Walker. After the man admitted that Walker had beaten him Walker held out his hand and helped him from the ground as he said " Name's John Collins." The man shook his hand as he replied " Roy and that's all you need to know about me." Walker then said " If you ever want to learn how to fight like a man get in touch with me. I'm staying at the motel over on Baker."

Two days later Roy appeared at Walker's door with two other men and they attacked Walker but he fended them off leaving one of them holding what looked to be a broken arm. Walker then began to throw the men outside into the parking lot. After he had tossed the second one out of the door a woman approached them and asked " What's going on here fellows?"

Roy answered " We were seeing how could Collins could handle himself in a fight Ma'am." The woman then demanded " Where are your manners? Introduce me to this charming man." Roy quickly did the introductions by saying " Ma'am this is John Collins. John Collins you have the true pleasure to be meeting Miss Lorelei but you are to address her as Ma'am whenever you're lucky enough to speak to her. She is a true patriot and deserves our respect at all times."

" It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Walker said. Miss Lorelei then told the group " You two take Jeffers there to get that broken arm taken care of while I have a chat with Collins here at the club." The men hastened to obey her. Miss Lorelei then took Walker over to her car and they got into it. At the club Walker was questioned in detail about his background and his views on what was the ' real america'. Walker answered the questions about the so called 'real america' the way he thought a skinhead would have answered them and he seemed to have passed some sort of test because Miss Lorelei told him to come back tomorrow night because she had a job that he might be interested in doing. Walker said that he would be there. Over the next two weeks Walker as John Collins committed acts against people that made his sick inside but he told himself that he had to do them in order to get in good with the White Ghost drug cartel.

Back in Dallas Alex was very upset when Trivette informed her that her husband had staged his Trivette's beating in order to get in good with an aryan nation group. When she voiced her displeasure Trivette tried to tell her that Walker was only joining the group to take it down for the murders they had committed against the Houston Police Department and the F.B.I. and not to worry because Walker would be home after they raided the club.

As agreed to by their plan the social club was raided and during the raid Walker was busted along with everyone there. At police headquarters Walker as John Collins was placed in a police lineup where Trivette was asked to point out the man who had assaulted him and Trivette pointed out Collins. Collins yelled at the two way mirror. " You have two months left in your life for fingering me Remember that, two months left." Collins was dragged from the lineup room. Trivette realizing that Walker was telling him that he was going to be undercover for another two months returned to Dallas and took C.D. out to the ranch to tell Alex that. She was very upset with Walker extending his undercover assignment and informed both C.D. and Trivette that when or if Cordell bothered to return home he could call one of them to live with because he wasn't going to be living with her anymore. The two men wisely didn't respond to that threat and instead told her that if she needed a break that they would be glad to watch the children for her. Alex said that she would think about it then showed the pair out.

Over the next two months Miss Lorelei began to ask John Collins to do more and more things for her and he did them while regretting each one of them. But he was getting deeper into the group and was gathering evidence against the White Ghost drug cartel so Walker decided to stay undercover a little while longer instead of arranging for the group to be busted because he wanted to get the head of the drug cartel. Meanwhile back in Dallas Alex realized that she hadn't had a monthly in a while but put that down to stress from her husband taking on that undercover assignment away from her and the children. The man who's arm Walker as Collins had broken happened to come across Walker's picture in an article in a old newspaper commending Ranger Walker for rescuing two people from a burning house. The man took the article to Miss Lorelei husband's Wayforde Peirre [the head of the drug cartel] who told him to tell Collins that he wanted to see him at the barn in an hour. Walker thinking that he could get evidence on Peirre at the meeting said that he'd be there then. In the meantime Peirre called his wife into his office and showed her Walker's picture in the paper. After Lorelei read the article he asked her " So what do you think we should do to your friend Collins?"

" The same thing you've done to all the other rats dear." Miss Lorelei answered her husband who then told her to make sure that there were enough men in the barn in an hour to secure the rat for transportation to the rink where he would be taken care of for betraying them. She quickly obeyed her husband. Collins/Walker arrived at the barn and was overwhelmed by the men there. He was then taken to the rink to be tortured. As he was leaving his house to attend to the torturing of Walker/Collins Peirre said to his wife " This is the last time you will let a man sway you from the cause. Isn't it?"

" Yes sir." Miss Lorelei answered her husband who then pulled out a gun and shot her in the stomach. As she lay on the floor in pain he stood over her and said " It should take you about quite a few hours to die. And don't bother screaming for help because I sent the staff home and gave them the next two days off. There will be no one coming to your aid and you will be dead soon enough. I want you to die in agony knowing that it was me who ended your life." He then went to the rink and watched as a already badly beaten Walker who was chained against a wall spread eagle was zapped with electrical prods then asked what his name was. Alex and the children flashed in front of Walker's eyes right before he answered " John Collins." Walker was then subjected to more abuse and asked again what his name was and he again said John Collins. He told himself that was his name and also told himself that he had to forget about being Cordell Walker in order to protect his family. After that went on for awhile Peirre called a halt to things then kicked Walker in the head several times. After that he told the men that they could finish off the rat tomorrow but in the meantime to just post a guard outside because Collins wasn't going anywhere. Peirre went to a hotel with his newest girlfriend so that he would have an alibi in the very unlikely event that either Walker or his wife survived and said he was behind their injuries.

Trivette went back to Houston and joined in on the raids at the social club and it's owner's Wayforde Peirre's house around midnight. When Peirre's house was raided they found a barely alive Lorelei there and took her to the hospital. The next morning the police along with Trivette interviewed her before her husband could get there to stop them. She told them that she knew she was dying and insisted on giving them a deathbed statement. In it she told them about the rink where Walker was being tortured at the previous night. After signing the statement Miss Lorelei went into cardiac arrest and they were ushered out of her room. They hurried to the rink but Walker was nowhere to be found and the men who had been posted there denied that they even knew that he had been there. Trivette sat in on the questioning of everyone who had been arrested but none of told him nothing no matter what he tried to get them to talk. They did however find at the rink the video of Walker's beating and torture along with the video from the F.B.I. agents and the members of the Houston Police department torture deaths. This led them to a side door where they found a long smear of blood as though a body had been outside to the garage. The blood smear and the shackles were tested for human blood and it was found to be Walker's blood on them. Trivette went over Walker's rental truck with the F.B.I. and they found a number for a bank's deposit box where he had hidden some of the evidence that he had gathered against the cartel. When they went to the bank Trivette was able to access the box because Walker had listed him as the co-owner of the box. Inside there were recordings of Wayforde Peirre and Miss Lorelei discussing how they were running their drug operation and what their sources inside of the police department were doing to earn their keep. This led to more raids, one of them at police headquarters where three members of the office staff were arrested for aiding and abeting before and after the fact. The White Ghost drug cartel had finally been taken down but Walker had seemed to pay the ultimate price for it. Trivette then returned to Dallas knowing that he had to tell Alex that her husband was missing and was presumed dead from being tortured at the hands of Wayforde Peirre the leader of the White Ghost drug cartel.

Chapter Three

Alex reluctantly made herself an appointment with Dr. Bates because she had begun to suspect that she was pregnant. Deep down inside of herself Alex knew that if she saw Dr. Bates the doctor would confirm that she was pregnant and she just wasn't ready to deal with another baby at this time. At the appointment Dr. Bates told Alex that most likely she was pregnant but that they would run a test to be sure. Two days later Dr. Bates' office called Alex and told her that she was indeed pregnant. Alex then made an appointment to see Dr. Bates so that she could get started on prenatal vitamins and the other things that were part of being pregnant. At the appoinment Dr. Bates lectured Alex on taking better care of herself because she wasn't looking too good. Alex assured the Doctor that she would take care of herself better but that right now some of the way she looked could be because her husband was out of town on a dangerous undercover assignment. Alex was sure that when Walker returned home she would start feeling and looking better. Dr. Bates said okay to that then set up a schedule for Alex's future appointments and asked Alex if her husband would be attending any of them when he got back. Alex told the doctor Walker would be coming home soon and that he would attend some of the appointments with her then. Dr. Bates made a note of the fact that Alex's husband was out of town and to watch out for elevated stress levels in the patient.

Trivette and C.D. arrived at the ranch with Alex's father Gordan Cahill who having been told about Walker's presumed death agreed to meet the other two there. After the men were let into the house by Alex Gordan suggested to his daughter " How about I take my grandchildren to the barn to see the horses?" By the way the three men were acting Alex knew something was up so she answered her father " They'd like that Dad." After Gordan led Keith and Angela outside Alex turned to Trivette and stated " Just tell me what you're here to tell me Jimmie. Starting with why you're back and my husband isn't."

Trivette looked at C.D. who led Alex to the couch and sat her down on the couch then sat down besides her. Trivette sat in the chair then started his explaination " Alex I have to tell you that your husband is the main reason that the White Ghost drug cartel is out of business. As you know Walker extended the undercover assignment so that he could get the evidence that was needed to take that cartel down and my partner did that and more. Alex you need to know that Walker loved you and the children more than anything." She broke in to say " My husband loved his wife and children so much that he not only did he take on a undercover assignment he decided to extend it against all reason. Walker has spent the last three months away from his family so that alone tells you how much he loves us."

C.D. took over " Alex honey you know that Cordell loved you and those two youngins more than life itself. And you also know that when Cordell gets a bee in his bonnet about getting a criminal he doesn't think about anything else other than getting that criminal. It's what made him such a good Ranger." Alex picked up on the fact that C.D. had said made when referring to her husband instead of saying makes so she asked the pair " Are you two here to tell me that something has happened to my husband?"

" Alex my partner was found out by the head of the drug cartel Wayforde Peirre and was taken to a place called the rink where the other officers who had been found out were tortured to death and then their bodies were dumped at Police headquarters. We were told that Walker had been taken there by Peirre's wife Miss Lorelei who had been shot by her husband. When we went there Walker was no where to be found." Trivette said to her then paused to gather his thoughts. While he was doing so Alex jumped in " So you're saying that you don't where my husband is or what shape he is in? If you don't know where Walker is at why are you here talking to me and not in Houston looking for him? From what you just told me Walker has injuries that are going to need medical attention. Go back there and find him. Don't bother to come back without him Jimmie."

" Alex at the rink we found video evidence that Walker had been chained spread eagle to a wall then prodded with an electrical cattle prod over and over again after having been badly beaten. Walker's blood was found on the shackles that kept him in place during the torture and his blood was also found in a long blood smear that led outside to a garage where the group kept their cars and bikes. I'm sorry Alex but from the evidence we have gathered I must now tell you that Walker was tortured to death in the rink and then his body was dragged out to the garage then placed in a car and driven somewhere and disposed of. I'm so sorry Alex." Trivette ended the explanation in tears. Alex looked at C.D. who was also teary eyed. After choking back a sob Alex said to the pair " I know that you think that my husband is dead but there's no way that he can be. And I'll tell you why, Cordell would never leave me to raise his babies by myself. No my husband will come back home to help me with raising our son and our daughter and the baby that I'm now carrying. Cordell is alive somewhere and we all know that so don't tell me again that you think he is dead. I will not listen to you or anyone else saying such a thing to me."

After she had finished speaking to them Alex laid a hand on her stomach as she vowed aloud to herself " My baby will know it's father if it's the last thing that I ever do be it on the face of this earth or in heaven." C.D. and Trivette exchanged looks then Trivette quickly left the house to get Alex's dad from the barn. When Gordan returned from the barn C.D. and Trivette said that they were going to take the children out to eat. After they left Gordan questioned his daughter " Is there any way that I can help you honey? Do you need my help in planning the memorial service? You are going to have one, aren't you?"

" Not right now I'm not Dad. And before you say anything else father you need to know that if my husband hasn't returned by the time my unborn baby is born then and only then will I even think about believing that he is gone. Dad please you have to understand that Cordell vowed to me that he would never leave me alone to raise his babies and right now more than anything I need to believe that he will keep his word. I have to believe that for the two babies we already have and the one we're going to have in five and half months, give or take a few weeks. I have to have some sort of hope that my children will have a father in their life." Alex replied to her father with tears rolling down her face. Gordan pulled his daughter into a hug as he decided that if he had to let Alex think Walker would be coming back to her in order for her to make it through the pregnancy he would never tell his daughter that her husband wasn't coming back. After the baby was born and when Walker still wasn't back Alex would then have to accept his death. But for now she needed to hang onto some hope and he wasn't about to deny his only child that hope even if it was a false hope.

When C.D. and Trivette came back with the children Goldan told them that Alex was resting and suggested that they put the children to bed because he needed to talk with them. Trivette and C.D. then put the children into bed and returned to the living room. Gordan told them that Alex thought her husband would be coming back to her. That he would go along with his daughter in that matter because he felt that she needed to hang on to some hope since she was pregnant. When Trivette objected Gordan told him " I know Ranger Trivette that you think my daughter should face reality right now but have you thought of this, say we do force her to face the fact that her husband is gone and the emotional sress of admitting that he's dead causes Alex to have a miscarraige? Could you live with that? Because I have to tell you that I can't. After the baby arrives healthy the three of us will help Alex accept the fact thet her husband isn't ever going to come back home to her. Will you two at least think about what I'm telling you?" C.D. answered for the pair " We'll go along with what Alex wants Gordan but since Walker's friends and coworkers need to be able to say goodbye to him we'll hold a memorial service for him ourselves. We'll do our best not to let Alex find out about it. Okay?"

Gordan was about to answer C.D. when Alex came into the room. Seeing the way that Trivette and C.D. were looking at her Alex told them " I heard what you said about a memorial service for Walker and I'm not going to try and stop you from having one. I won't attend it however because I feel that Walker will return to me someday. Jimmie before you start on me again please understand that the thought of me raising Walker's babies by myself is just too hard for me to deal with right now." Jimmie responded " Okay Alex. If you change your mind about the memorial service please let us know. We will help you in any way that we can."

" I know that and I will take you up on your offer for help but for now would the three of you mind leaving? I'm tired and my children are sleeping and I'd really like to get some sleep myself." Alex said to the men who took the hint and left her house.

Elsewhere a badly beaten man was found wondering the streets by a beat officer who asked him what his name was and what had happened to him The man answered " Jo... Coll.." before he collapsed. The beat officer had him taken to a E.R. where the man lapsed into a coma. With no I.D. on him and with no way to be indentified other than what he had told the beat officer the man was listed as Joe Coll, a homeless man. The hospital staff decided to shave the man's unruly beard and give him a short haircut to make it easier for them when they had to bathe him.

Chapter Four

Several months went by and Joe Coll the homeless man awoke from his coma and was released from the hospital before he could be reinterviewed by the beat cop who had found him. Having nowhere to go and no way to live Joe Coll went to a homeless shelter where he stayed while trying to figure out who he was and where he came from because he had no memory of his life before he woke up in the hospital. After getting nowhere with figuring out who he really was Joe decided that since he was called Joe Coll then that was who he was. That the past didn't matter anymore. One day when several of the residents started to verbally harass a young black man for being slow Joe Coll told them to stop it. They then began to hit the young man so Joe Coll informed them that if they didn't stop hitting the young man he would stop them. The men then turned their attention to Joe Coll and attacked him. Joe easily fended them off then told them to get lost if they knew what was good for them. After the men left the man in charge of the shelter for the night pulled Joe aside and stated " If you want to keep on staying here you had better learn to mind your own business. Six-Pack and his friends were just having a little fun with Melvin. As a matter of Melvin likes it when they pay attention to him. Don't you Melvin?"

" Melvin likes attention Mr. Tommy." Melvin answered as though he was answering from note card instead of saying what he really felt. Joe then said " If they hit him again I'll hit them again."

" Okay little Mr. Goody Two shoes, I run this place and I say who's allowed to stay here. I say that Six-Pack and his friends are allowed to stay here but you can only stay here if you tell them that you're sorry when they come back. If you don't do that then you are no longer welcomed here. So get off of your high horse and accept that you're homeless and dependant on me for your sorry existant." Mr. Tommy told Joe Coll who stated " I will not say that I'm sorry to the likes of them."

" You're going to be thrown out onto the streets just because of someone like Melvin here? Hell you're no better than that dead Ranger that you look like. Hey why don't you grow out your beard and let your hair get longer then go to his widow's ranch and say that you're him? You would look exactly like him if you had a full beard instead of that scraggly one that you're now growing and longer hair." Mr. Tommy replied causing Joe to question him " What dead Ranger are you talking about? Is his widow good looking? How big of a ranch does she have?"

Mr. Tommy got an money hungry look in his eyes as he reached into a drawer and pulled out an old magazine that had been donated to the shelter. He flipped through it until he came to the article about Texas Ranger Cordell Walker and how he was presumed dead after bringing down the White Ghost drug cartel. He then handed the magazine to Joe Coll who after reading the article said " That widow is one fine looking woman."

Seeing that Joe was considering going to Dallas and telling the Widow Walker that he was her husband Mr. Tommy decided to cut himself in on the deal and told Joe " Hey listen I'm sorry that I came on a little strong about you defending Melvin from Six-Pack but the two of us go way back and I'd hate for Six-Pack to end up in jail for hitting Melvin here. Six-Pack and I'll have a talk when he comes back and I'll tell him to leave Melvin alone. How does that sound to you?"

" What do you want in exchange for Six-Pack leaving Melvin alone?" Coll asked Mr. Tommy who quickly answered " Just a little cut of the widow's money, that's all. Now to show you what I good guy I can be I'll even give you bus fare to Dallas so that you can meet the Widow Walker. You game?"

Joe held out his hand as he said " I'm game." Mr. Tommy then told Joe Coll that he would give him the money for bus fare to Dallas after he signed a statement saying that he owed Mr. Tommy money for taking care of him and that he would repay it within two months of going home to Dallas. After the statement was signed Mr. Tommy drove Joe to the bus terminal and got him a ticket on a bus to Dallas. He also gave him enough money to take a cab to the Walker's ranch once he arrived in Dallas.

Alex was at her doctor's appointment having a sonogram done to see what the baby's gender was. Dr. Bates who was overseeing the sonogram had the technician go over a area a second time then after the picture had been printed up said to Alex as she was getting dressed " Mrs. Walker you are really going to have to start taking care of yourself better. Your babies are relying on you to take care of yourself so that they can be born healthy." A shocked Alex questioned Dr. Bates " Did you just say babies? You know as in two? It's not three of them in there, is it?"

" No it's just two of them. A boy and a girl as you can see from the sonogram picture. See there's the boy and to the side that's the girl." Dr. Bates answered as she showed Alex the sonogram picture. As she looked at the picture Alex whispered " Oh Cordell we are going to have twins." Dr. Bates patted Alex on the shoulder then said " He would want them born healthy."

" I know that and they will be born heathly. I'll cut back on my hours for the next two months then after that I'm going to take a maternity leave. That is if Walker hasn't returned home by then. If he returns sooner than that I'll go on maternity the minute my husband is back." Alex replied making Dr. Bates somewhat concerned about the mental state of her client. Dr. Bates after Alex had left her office had her secretary contact the next of kin for Alex Walker.

Once Gordan Cahill was on the phone Dr. Bates told him that she knew she was violating Doctor-patient confidentiallity by saying anything to him but she was worried about the mental state of her patient. Dr. Bates then explained to Gordan what Alex had whispered to herself about how she was having twins with Cordell. Then she told Gordan what Alex had said about taking an earlier maternity leave should Walker arrive home soon. Gordan thanked Dr. Bates and assured her that he would go out to the ranch and gently speak with his daughter about Walker being dead and that he wasn't coming back home to her.

Alex opened the door to the ranch house after the doorbell rang and was beyond shocked to find what appeared to be her husband standing there. As Alex shakily went into the living room to sit down before she fell down Keith spotted Joe Coll and yelled " Daddy, daddy." Angela went to him and held her hands up so that he could pick her up. When Joe just sood in the doorway to the living room Alex stood up and said to him " Cordell your children and I have missed you so much. Why don't you pick them up and then sit on the chair with them?"

Joe remained standing there as he noticed that the Widow Walker was expecting. He shook his head no then turned to leave the house as he said " I can't do this. Sorry Ma'am." As he left the house Alex hurried after him but got dizzy and fainted. Her father found her laying on the floor coming to. The children were crying nearby. Gordan helped his daughter to the couch where he insisted that she lay down and get some rest. Then he tended to his grandchildren. Alex told him " I will lay down Dad but you have to go and see where Walker went to. He was just here but after I told him to pick up the children he told me that he couldn't do it and that he was sorry Ma'am. Dad you have to find him. I think that ny husband has amnesia or something wrong with him because he acted like he didn't remember us."

Gordan sadly shook his head then said " Alex if it will make you feel better I'll go look in the barn for him but honey you know that I'm not going to find him there. Don't you?" Getting tears in her eyes Alex replied " I know that I sound crazy but I swear that my husband was just here. If you go look in the barn for Cordell and don't find him then and only then will I even think about my mind maybe playing tricks on me. Please for my sake just go look."

Gordan took the children and went to the barn but didn't find Walker in there. As he was slowly returning to the house Cal the ranch foreman asked him " Hey what's wrong with Walker?" Gordan stopped to question the foreman " What are you talking about Cal? Are you seeing ghosts just like my daughter is?"

" I just saw him headed to that little cabin that Uncle Ray would sometimes stay in. When I asked him where he had been Walker told me to leave him alone, that he was sorry to have bothered the Widow Walker." Cal explained to Gordan who asked him to take the children to Alex then go to that cabin with him.

Once they got to the cabin they found Joe Coll there sitting on a chair deep in thought. Gordan went to him and demanded " Walker where in the hell have you been? If you were alive all this time how could you have put my daughter through the agony of her telling everyone that you weren't dead only to have everyone tell her that you were dead. That she was delusional if she thought you were going to be coming back home to her. Do you any idea how much money I spent on private investigators to try and find your body?" Hearing Gordan speak of money Joe answered " I'm sorry whoever you are but I didn't know that anyone was looking for this Walker that you think I am. When I woke up in that hospital I was told that my name was Joe Coll. That's who I am. I won't believe that I'm that lady's husband until someone proves it to me. I don't want to take care of some kids right now."

" We'll do a D.N.A. test but for now would you mind going back to the house with me so that I can tell Alex that you don't remember her or the children? That you want us to prove to you that you are in fact my son in law Cordell John Walker?" Gordan talked Joe into going back to the house with him. After everything was explained to Alex she said okay to the D.N.A test but then told Joe " I can prove to you that you're my husband in less than two minutes."

" And how can you do that?" Joe asked Alex who stepped close and whispered into his ears. " Drop your pants and you'll see that you have a star shaped birthmark on that which makes you a man. It look's just like the star on your Texas Ranger badge." Then in a louder voice Alex said " Joe has to use the bathroom. Don't you Joe?"

Joe answered that he did and went into the downstairs guest bathroom after it was pointed out to him where it was at. After undoing his pants Joe exclaimed " Damn it I have that birthmark." He then returned to the living to state " I have that birthmark Mrs. Walker but I still want that D.N.A. test done to prove that I'm this Cordell Walker, whoever he is. In the meantime I'll stay in that cabin." Alex firmly told him " No you will stay in the downstairs guest bedroom so that our children will know that you're not leaving us again. I'll bring your clothes down later."

Joe gave in and agreed that he would stay in the guest bedroom for now. The way he figured it was that even if he turned out not to be this Cordell Walker in the meantime he could live in a house where he was sure that he could get decent home cooked food for a change. And if the kids got on his nerves he could always send them to their bedrooms. As for the Wdow Walker it was a damn shame that she was pregnant but if he hung around long enough he might really get to know her. After making sure that his daughter would be okay on her own with a husband who didn't remember her Gordan took his leave.

Chapter Five

Gordan Cahill went into C.D.'s and seeing that Trivette was there asked if he could talk to the two of them in the back room. They agreed and the three men went into the backroom where Gordan said to them " My daughter's husband has come back home to her. I was just out at the ranch and went looking for Walker at Alex's request because she was saying that he had come back but then had told her that he was sorry to have bothered her and called her Ma'am and left the house. Needless to say I thought that Alex's mind was playing tricks on her so in order to get her to see that I agree to go look in the barn for Walker. He wasn't there but on the way back to the house Cal stopped me and asked me what was wrong with Walker. When I questioned Cal about it he told me that Walker had told him that he was sorry to have bothered the Widow Walker. Well Cal and I found him at Uncle Ray's old cabin. After I blasted him for letting Alex think he was dead Walker told me that his name was Joe Coll because it was the name he had been told was his when he woke up in the hospital with no name. He told me that he wasn't interested in raising some kids at this time. I managed to talk him into going back to the house so that Alex would know that she wasn't losing her mind. Joe said that he didn't believe that he was Walker and wanted some sort of proof. I said that we would have some D.N.A. tests done to prove it to him. After we got back to the house I explained things to Alex then she said okay but she stepped close and whispered something into this man's ear. After that he went into the downstairs bathroom. When Joe returned from it he told Alex that he had that birthmark but until the D.N.A. test proved he was this Cordell Walker he would be living in the cabin. Alex insisted that he stay in the downstairs guest bedroom and Joe agreed. That's how things were when I left the ranch. Now C.D. since you've known Walker longer than any of us can you go out there tomorrow and make sure that everything is okay?"

Somewhat stunned by what Gordan had told them Trivette asked him " Gordan did you fall off of the wagon?" Gordan snapped " No I didn't. Cordell Walker has returned home but not as Cordell Walker. He's now someone called Joe Coll. What kind of name is that anyhow?"

Trivette answered " If that is Walker out at the ranch the name makes sense in a way. It could be that somehow it was shortened from John Collins his undercover name to Joe Coll. Listen I'm going to call Alex and talk to him and at the same time make sure she's okay out there with a stranger and he is that to her and the children right now. If I think that's Walker out there with her I'm going to have to tell Harland so that the situation can be handled the right way. A Walker without his memory could be a sitting duck for any number of people out for revenge." The other two said they thought that was a good idea so Trivette called up Alex who said to him " Yes Jimmie it's Walker but it's not Walker if you know what I mean."

" Can I talk with him?" Trivette asked and Alex handed the phone to Joe Coll who took it " Walker is that really you man? Where the hell have you been? Are you okay?" Trivette questioned him.

" They're telling me that I'm this Walker but I only remember being Joe Coll. And what's it to you?" Joe answered causing Trivette to tell him " You sound like Walker but since you don't remember being Walker I'm going to point something out to you and that is if you do anything to hurt Alex C.D., her father and I will hurt you for it. Got that? C.D. is a retired Texas Ranger and I'm a current one. Alex's father is a lawyer and he knows how criminals get rid of their bodies."

" Listen I'm not about to do anything to her. She's pregnant for God's sake. If I am her husband I want to remember how I got lucky enough to marry a woman that's as beautiful as she is. There's no way I'm going to get tossed out of here. Got that?" Joe stated then hung up the phone. Trivette turned to the others and told them " It sounds like Walker. C.D. I'm going to call Harland up right now and explain things to him."

Trivette called up Harland and after listening to Trivette explain the situation to him Harland ordered the Texas Ranger " Trivette I want you to go to the ranch tomorrow and interview Walker to see exactly what he does remember. We need to know what he's been doing these last several months. After you do that I want you to go back to Houston and reinterview everyone involved with taking down the White Ghost cartel to make sure that we didn't miss anything." Trivette answered " I'll go out there tomorrow with C.D. who's going out there at Alex's father request."

The next morning Trivette and C.D. went to the ranch where Alex told them " He's out at the barn. Can you please go talk with him? I know that he doesn't remember us but I'm scared to death that he'll take off before he does remember us. You know that whenever Walker gets troubled about something he takes off to the badland. But with him being Joe Coll he just might take off and I won't know where he's gone to. I can't go through losing him again, I can't." The pair said that they would talk with Joe to stop him from taking off and went to the barn. Inside of it they found Joe staring at Angel. C.D. said to him " She's a beauty. You gave her to Alex when you got married at the reservation when the two of you were wed there."

" What are you talking about? Why would Mrs. Walker and that man get married at a reservation?" Joe questioned C.D. who explained " You were married in Las Vegas because Alex was pregnant to you then. After both Keith and Angela were born about a year apart you and Alex went to the reservation where you were raised by Uncle Ray after the death of your parents. There the children were given their tribal names then you presented Alex with Angel and she accepted the mare which made her your mate. After that White Eagle gave Alex her tribal name, Seeing Doe."

" Are you saying that I'm part indian or something like that?" Joe asked them. Trivette replied " You are half Cherokee, your father John Firewalker was a full blooded Cherokee and your mother Elizabeth was a white woman."

" So now not only do I have children to deal with I also have to be part indian on top of it? I should have never let the old man talk me into going back to the Widow Walker's house. I'm not so sure that I should stay on here." Joe muttered so Trivette snapped at him " You're are going to stay on here until after those D.N.A. tests are in. In case you are even thinking about running I swear to you that I will hunt you down and once I find you put you I will put you in jail until you get your memory back. Got that?"

C.D. quickly said " Now Jimmie cut Joe here a break, he's scared is all. I mean it has to be hard on him to try and live a life that doesn't remember. But since Alex can't go through losing her Cordell again I'm afraid that you're going to have to stay here until you get your memory back Joe." Joe straightened his shoulders as he stated " Nothing scares me. I'll stay here until those D.N.A. tests come back. After that we'll see what happens."

" Joe I have to interview you about what you remember for Captain Harland. When do you want to do that?" Trivette asked. " How about now?" Joe replied and Trivette agreed to it so Joe told him everything that he could remember which wasn't much. Trivette returned to Houston and was able to find the cop who had found a badly beaten man and took him to the hospital. After Trivette showed him Walker's picture the cop said that what he had thought was a homeless man was indeed the man in the picture. Trivette then told him that the homeless man was really a Texas Ranger by the name of Cordell Walker who had been tortured and that was why he said his name was Jo Coll.

The D.N.A. tests results came in and they showed that Joe Coll was indeed Cordell John Walker. Gordan came out to the ranch and presented the proof to Joe who after studying the results asked " What now?" Alex responded " That's up to you. Walker would have gone to the reservation by now to clear his head but I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go there in your state of mind. If you want me to I can take the children to my father's condo for a couple of days so that you can deal with things."

" I can't kick you and your children out of your own house lady. But if it's all right with you I'd like to start taking horse rides during the day. And I'd also like to start helping you with the children in the evening. It appears that I'm their father and I think that I should get to know them in case my memory never comes back." Walker suggested to Alex who answered that the children were what mattered right now. Walker who was still in his mind Joe said to himself ' The kids are pretty good kids and if I want to get to know that lady in the bedroom I'm going to have to be a good father to them.'

After Gordan left Alex said " Whenever you want to know about your life ask me and I'll do my best to answer your questions. Also the den is your place to retreat to when you want some peace and quiet, I don't go in there without you asking me to and that's not going to change. The key to the door is with your other keys which are hanging by the kitchen door." Walker told her " I just might take you up on that talking lady but in the meantime I think that I'll spent some time in my den." He went into the kitchen got his keys then went into the den for the rest of the evening. When Alex knocked on the door to the den later and asked if he wanted to help her put the children to bed Walker answered that he'd be right there. He then gave Keith his bath and got him dressed in his pajamas then settled him into bed. After the child was asleep Walker left his son's bedroom and went back downstairs to his den where he shut the door. Alex who had gotten Angela to sleep saw Walker head to his den so she returned back upstairs to her bedroom where she fell into a restless sleep.

Chapter Six

Alex was cooking them breakfast when Walker entered the kitchen and grabbed her cup of coffee and drank some of it. When he noticed her looking at him with a smile Walker asked her " Do I do something wrong lady?" Alex shook her head no as she replied " No you didn't Cordell but I have a favor to ask of you. And that is will you go to my doctor's appointment with me? Before you answer me you should know that Dr. Bates thinks you are dead and when I tell her otherwise she just might think that I've lost my mind. If you're there with me she'll know that my sanity is intact. Maybe after that we could swing by Ranger headquarters so you can see what you need to do to go back to being a Ranger." Walker answered " You've endured a lot while I was gone. Haven't you?"

" I can endure anything just so long as you return home to me. If I had really thought you died several months ago I would have lost it. You and our children are my reasons for living. I don't know if I've told you yet but we're having twins, a boy and a girl." Alex said to Walker who handed her back the coffee cup as he replied " A boy and a girl, that will make two of each. And yes I'll go to your appointment with you and then to Ranger headquarters."

After dropping their children off at the daycare center the Walkers went to Alex's doctor's appointment. Dr. Bates entered the examination room and was shocked to find Walker there with his wife. After recovering her wits Dr. Bates examined Alex then said to them " Mr. and Mrs. Walker I'm a little worried about Alex's blood pressure being elevated so that means Mrs. Walker you need to cut way back on the hours that you're working. Mr. Walker you'll see to that, won't you?" Alex answered " As soon as we leave here I'm going to the D.A.'s office and file the papers to start my maternity leave immediately." Dr. Bates then looked at Walker who told her " I'll see that she does exactly that."

Alex did go to the D.A.'s office and handed in the papers to start her maternity leave. After accepting the papers D.A. Moody told Alex that he was glad that she had been right about Walker returning home. While Alex was at the D.A.'s office Walker went to Ranger headquarters where Captain Harland told him to make an appointment with the doctor for the Texas Rangers Company B. Dr. Halpern so that Walker could get started on the road back to becoming a Ranger again. Walker went to the receptionist who agreed to make an appointment with Dr. Halpern for him. Walker thanked her and took the peice of paper with the time for his doctor's appointment written on it and left Ranger headquarters. After picking their children up Alex suggested that they go to C.D.'s to eat and Walker agreed. As they were eating Alex excused herself to go to the ladies room. While she was there a woman came over to the booth and started hitting on Walker who appeared interested and Alex saw this when she returned from the ladies' room. Sitting down across from her husband Alex snapped at the woman " He's mine. Get lost if you like breathing." The woman left.

" What on earth were you doing Cordell John Walker? How could you flirt with another woman in front of our children? As a matter of fact if I ever see you flirting with another woman again you're going to regret it. Got that?" Alex stated with fire in her eyes. Knowing that he had upset her Walker answered " I don't know what kind of marriage it is that we have. If I upset you I'm sorry and it won't happen again." This calmed Alex down somewhat and she told him " We are fully committed to each other. Neither one of us would ever even think about betraying our wedding vows. It has always been that way."

Walker didn't respond to that so Alex dropped the matter. Over the next month everytime he came back from seeing the therapist that Dr. Halpern had insisted that he see in order to get workmen's comp Walker went into his den for several hours but when it came time to help put their children to bed he did so. One night after the children were in bed Alex who couldn't sleep went back downstairs to find Walker on the front porch on the swing so she went outside to join him. After she was seated next to him he questioned her " Who are Elllen and Merilee? Did I know them?"

" Merilee was a country singer that you protected from her ex-husband before we were married. Ellen Garret was a woman that you were very much in love with. You took her out to a lake and proposed to her, she said yes but then the two of you were gunned down by Pikes' men. You survived by she didn't." Alex replied a little heart broken that her husband had remembered them but not her. Walker nodded okay but didn't say anything else. After sitting there in silence for a few minutes Alex got up to go into the house. Walker stood up and said to her " I want to remember you lady."

" Then you will because once you set your mind to something you do it Cordell Walker. You are the most stubborn man that I have ever met." Alex answered. Walker then said to her " For some reason I think that my wife is just as stubborn as I am."

" We've have this discussion before cowboy and you are a lot more stubborn than I am. So there Cordell." Alex teased him. Walker teased right back " I bet lady." Then getting serious he told her to go ahead and turn in that he would be in shortly. Alex turned in and Walker stayed out on the porch as more detailed memories of both Ellen and Merilee flooded his mind. Over the next few weeks Walker began to remember more things about his life including when C.D. was his partner but none of the returned memories included Alex. Walker didn't tell her that because he didn't want to upset her. He decided that maybe C.D. could help him with recovering his memories because more than anything he wanted to remember his wife and children. His children because he now wanted to be a good father to them and his wife because he had fallen in love with her.

Walker went and talked to C.D. who after listening to Walker explain that he was remembering most of the past but not any of it that involved his wife and children or his current partner suggested that Walker ask Alex what had happened when Sammie Jones and his mother had sued them for custody of Angela. Walker answered that he would so C.D. told him that he would swing by the ranch later and take Keith and Angela out for some ice cream.

After C.D. had taken the children and left the ranch Walker said to his wife " Alex I've been remembering a lot of my past but nothing that includes you, our children or Trivette. When I was talking to C.D. about it he said for me to talk with you about Sammie Jones and his mother sueing us for custody or our daughter. Why would this Sammie Jones and his mother sue us for custody of Angela and where does Trivette fit into it?" Alex took a deep breath then explained that she had been kidnapped from the ranch by Artie Timson and his cousin Sammie Jones and assaulted for several days. That when she found out that she was pregnant from that time he Walker had vowed to love Alex's unborn baby just as much as he loved their son Keith and he had. Alex then explained that when they first married the marriage was in name only and that they hadn't consumated the marriage until after they wed at the reservation when Walker had presented her with Angel. Alex went on to tell her husband that during the custody hearing for Angela the defense attorney had played in open court a video which made it seem like Trivette and her were much more than friends. When Alex paused to gather her thoughts Walker snapped at her " So that's why I'm not remembering you and my partner. You two were having an affair and don't bother to deny it. Tell me lady who's children are you carrying? His or mine?"

A tearful Alex replied " Please Cordell don't do this. I never had an affair with Jimmie and deep down inside of you you know that." A very angry Walker stood up as he stated " No I don't know that. I'm leaving this house before I tell you exactly what I think about the way you've been playing the devoted wife when all you really want to do is to run into the arms of my partner." Walker stormed off leaving Alex sobbing on the couch.

After riding around for awhile to clear his head Walker got a sense of dread and hurried back to the house to find Alex pleading with Mr. Tommy, Six-Pack and another man to please leave her alone. Walker told them to leave before he threw them out. Mr. Tommy sneered " Well aren't you playing the part well Joe Coll. Tell me what would the Widow Walker think about you if we were to tell her the real reason you're here claiming to be her husband?"

Alex looked at Walker who said " I came here because I was told that I looked like your husband and I thought that I would be able to get my hands on some of your money. I also said that you were one fine looking woman. I was also tired of living in a homeless shelter." Mr. Tommy then showed Alex the piece of paper that Walker as Joe Coll had signed stating that he owed Mr. Tommy some money for taking care of him. After looking the paper over Alex said " There had been a reward for information concerning my husband but since he returned on his own I decided that the reward money would go to Walker's favorite charity and that's been done. Which means that none of you will be getting any money from me or my husband. Good bye."

This made Mr. Tommy mad and he launched himself at Walker along with Six-Pack while the other man kicked Alex in her stomach. Seeing his wife drop to the floor in pain Walker snapped and took down the three men. After they were down and out Walker was going to hit Mr. Tommy again when Alex weakly said to him " Cordell there's something wrong. I need an ambulance." As Walker was calling the ambulance Trivette appeared at the door calling out " Walker is everything okay? C.D. told me that he told you to ask Alex about Sammie Jones and his mother sueing for custody of Angela. I came out here to make sure that you knew that Alex shot me down when I hit on her."

Trivette entered the house to see the three men moaning in pain, Alex on the floor holding her stomach while in a puddle of liquid and a very mad Walker standing there glaring at him. Trivette gingerly asked " Hey partner how about I take these three outside to wait for the police while you take care of your wife?" Walker answered Trivette. " Don't call the police, just see that they leave my property. Get them out of my sight before I change my mind and finish taking care of them. Alex's water broke and the ambulance is on it's way. Could you call C.D. and Gordan and tell them that Alex is in labor?" Trivette said that he would and left the house with the three men in front of him. Once he had them outside they tried to tell him that the man inside wasn't Cordell Walker but Joe Coll posing as him. Trivette told them that the D.N.A. tests had proven that Joe Coll was Walker. He then told them that if they didn't leave the ranch he would let Walker finish taking care of them. They got into a car and left the ranch.

Alex moaned again then said to her husband " Please I know that you're mad at me but I need your help right now. I'm in full labor and I'm scared to death that something might go wrong." Walker knelt beside his wife kissed her on the side of the head and told her " I'll help you deliver our twins. Lady I know that my son John Gordan and my daughter Jamie Ray are going to be just fine."

" So that's their names then?" Alex asked as a contraction took a hold of her. Walker helped her through it then said " Yes that's their names. As you know John Gordan is for my father and your's and Jamie Ray is for Trivette and Uncle Ray. Now try to relax lady."

A short time later Trivette came in with his hands covering his eyes and asked " What can I do to help you Walker?" Alex who was getting somewhat testy because of the pain that she was in questioned him " Did you just ask Walker what you could do to help him? Are you crazy? Are you forgetting that I'm in the middle of labor? And why do you have your hands over your eyes? What kind of man are you?" Walker choose that moment to smile and Alex barked at him " I saw that Cordell."

" Trivette go upstairs and get some towels then bring them back down here while I get Alex into the guest bed." Walker told Trivette who headed upstairs while Walker placed Alex down on the bed. When Trivette came into the bedroom Alex was in the middle of a contraction and was moaning from the pain. When Trivette asked Walker if it was normal for Alex to be moaning like that Alex told him to shut up if he knew what was good for him. Trivette then decided to go outside and wait for the ambulance. A while later Walker yelled for Trivette to come into the house so he did to find Walker holding a screaming baby. Walker handed the baby to Trivette and told him " Here you clean off your name sake while I help my wife deliver our son."

" But Walker I'm holding a girl." Trivette pouted causing Alex to snap at him " Her name is Jamie Ray Walker, at least for now. And if you don't shut up right this minute the name will be changed and you'll have no baby named after you, ever." Trivette hastily said " Oh Jamie is for me, that's great." Trivette then cleaned the baby up and walked around with her while trying to ignore some of the threats Alex was making to her husband concerning their future love live. When Trivette heard another baby crying he peeked back into the room to see Walker holding his son so he asked him " What's his name?"

Walker proudly answered " My son's name is John Gordan Walker." Alex reached for her daughter and when Trivette had placed the baby into her arms she said to her husband " Cordell John Walker I love you." Walker replied " Alexandra Erin Cahill-Walker I love you more than life itself."

Chapter Seven

Alex and the babies were rushed to the hospital by ambulance with Walker following in his truck. Once they got there Alex was wisked into an E.R. exam room while the babies were taken to the maternity ward. Walker was told by the head E.R. nurse that he needed to go with the babies so that they could fill out the paperwork for their admittance to the nursery. Walker asked about Alex and the nurse told him that Dr. Bates was on her way there to tend to his wife. A reluctant Walker went to the maternity ward with his new born twins. While the paperwork was being done the twins were given a battery of tests to make sure that they were okay. Walker was directed to a waiting room where he started pacing. Gordan found him there still pacing and questioned his son in law " Walker how are the babies doing? Is Alex okay?" Walker replied " Jamie Ray and John Gordan are having some tests done on them to make sure that they're okay. Dr. Bates hasn't told me anything about my wife yet."

Gordan then said " Alex will be okay. My daughter can endure a lot more than she's given credit for." Walker stopped his pacing and looked Gordan in the eyes as he told him " I know that my wife can endure a lot. But Alex having to endure things is going to have to stop and I'll see to it that it does."

Gordan changed the subject by asking " You're not upset with Alex naming your son after me, are you?" Walker responded " I picked their names and Alex agreed to them. Although I think that Trivette was upset by our daughter being named after him and not our son but Alex straightened him out real quick." Shortly after that Trivette showed up and Gordan teased him " So I hear that Walker named his daughter after you and that it bothered you."

" Hey it wasn't like I was all that upset about it. I mean Jamie is a nice name for a girl and besides Alex already said something to me that made me like the fact that I have a baby girl named after me. So there." Trivette tried to defend himself but Gordan kept on the subject by questioning him " And what did my daughter say to you? You know that made you like the fact that you had a baby girl named after you?" Trivette answered " She told that her daughter's name was Jamie Ray, for now then she told me if I didn't shut up the name would be changed. Did you know that when women are in labor they can get quite mean and nasty? I'm never going to around a woman when she's having a baby ever again." Walker and Gordan shared a knowing smile.

A short time later a nurse came to get Walker and told him that the babies were fine and were now in the nursery and that Gordan and Trivette could go see them right now because visiting hours for anyone other than the fathers in the maternity ward were almost up. She then told Walker that his wife would be taken to her room in a little while and that if he wanted to he could go wait in it for her. Walker went to Alex's room to wait for her. Trivette and Gordan went to see the babies.

A groggy Alex was brought into the room and put into the bed. After the nurses left Walker pulled up a chair and sat down besides the bed. Alex came to and asked her husband in a near panic " Walker are the babies all right?" Walker picked up his wife's hand kissed her on the back of it as he answered " Our babies are just fine. Right now they are in the nursery watching as your father and Trivette fuss over them. After that they'll be brought in here to be with us."

Alex relaxed back down into the bed as she said " Thank God. I was so worried about them." Walker replied that he had been too but knew that they would be okay because they were as stubborn as their mother was. Alex nodded okay but then a thought struck her mind and she asked him " Walker you do know that these are your babies, right?"

" Yes Alex I know that these are my babies and I also know that you didn't want to have them at this time." Walker answered causing Alex to tell him " I know that I wanted to wait for a couple of years to have another baby but the minute I felt them kicking I was so thrilled to be pregnant again." Then realizing she hadn't told Walker about her having wanted to wait longer to have a baby an emotional Alex asked him " Did someone tell you that or did you remember it?"

" I remember that and a whole lot more about us lady of mine." Walker replied as the babies were brought into the room. After the nurses left her room Alex insisted that Walker help her with feeding the babies their bottles because she wasn't able to nurse them. Walker helped Alex with feeding the babies their bottles. After that was done he placed them both back into their bassinets. After the babies had been returned to the nursery Walker said to his wife " I am sorry that I left you by yourself while you were pregnant."

" It's okay now Walker. They're here and you're here and I couldn't be any happier that I am now." Alex answered Walker who then teased her " Since you couldn't be an happier does that mean I get to keep all of my body parts? When you were in labor you were saying something about removing one of them if I even thought about coming near you again." Alex teased him right back " I'll let you know the answer to that one in a couple of months."

It was now two months later and Walker had been reinstated as a Texas Ranger having proved that his memory was now intact. One evening after the babies were asleep Walker made a remark about the time he was undercover and that led to a fight between him and Alex during which she let her true feelings be known about how he have left her on her own after getting her pregnant. After she told him that Walker realized the true extent of what his wife had endured while he was gone and vowed never to put her through anything like that again. Alex told him that she knew he was sincere about his pledge but that she also accepted his need to see that justice was done then said she was tired thus ending the conversation.

The next evening when Walker got home from Gordan and C.D. were at the house. Seeing Walker there C.D. said to him " Alex wants us to watch the children tonight so that means that we're going to take the four of them to Gordan's place and Jimmie will meet us there. You just have to help us put them in the new van that Alex got while you were out of town because she said the old one reminded her of a painful time. Alex is upstairs resting and we don't want to bother her. After we leave maybe you should go check on her to see if she needs anything." Walker helped the two of them put his four children into the van then watched as they drove off.

Walker went upstairs to his bedroom to find his wife still in bed all covered up but awake so he sat down on the bed besides her and asked " Is there anything that you need lady?" Alex sat up to reveal that she had a sheer negligee on then reached for her nightstand and picked up a pill which she then took. After that Alex said " Well since I just took my birth control pill I guess that means that all I need right now is for my husband to help me remove this negligee. But only if he agrees to let me see his birthmark up close. So do you agree to my terms?" Walker quickly stripped as he answered " Lady you can see it as up close as you want to."  
After they were done Walker pulled his wife close then said to her " Alex I want you to know that even before my memory came back I had fallen in love with you. I love you more than you'll ever know." Alex laid her head on his chest as she answered " I love you so much Cordell." Walker waited until Alex was asleep then slipped out of bed put his pants and went to go get something from his truck. Returning to the bedroom he removed his pants and got back into bed wth his wife causing her to awaken. Alex then asked him " Where did you go?"

Walker turned on the bedside lamp then handed Alex a long jewelery box. Alex opened it to find a charm bracelet inside. She took it out as she told him " It's so beautiful." Walker helped Alex put it on her wrist then said to her " So does that mean you like it?"

Alex sat up and pushed her husband onto his back while saying to him " Yes I like it so just lay back while I thank you for giving it to me." Walker was only too happy to lay back while his wife thanked him. When she was done Alex laid in her husband's arms and drifted off to sleep. Walker thanked his lucky stars that he was able to hold Alex in his arms again then he too fell asleep.


End file.
